Titans (Earth-Infinite)
The first incarnation of the Titans are a team of heroes who came together to fight the forces of evil, in which Dick Grayson, during his tenure as Robin, became a founding member of. The second incarnation of the Titans are a group of individuals who formed an alliance to protect Rachel Roth from the Organization. After successfully defeating the Organization and reuniting Rachel with her birth mother, the Titans disbanded, although its members and allies were called back into action once again when it became apparent that Rachel's mother had been manipulating Rachel into calling forth a greater threat: the mastermind behind the Organization and Rachel's father, Trigon, an interdimensional demon and a future nemesis of Gar Logan, one of the members of the Titans. After Trigon was released, he enthralled the leader of the Titans, Dick Grayson, and quickly took control of nearly every other Titan, save for Gar, who managed to save Rachel and in turn, Dick, allowing Rachel to quickly imprison her father once more. Afterwards, Koriand'r left the group in order to fully recover her memories whilst Dick managed to make amends with his former mentor, Bruce Wayne, who agreed to fund the operations of the Titans on the condition that Dick's successor, the new Robin - Jason Todd, join the group alongside Gar and Rachel to train as a new generation of heroes. They serve as the titular main eponymous protagonists of Titans. History Year One: Formation and Disbanding According to Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson helped to form the first incarnation of the Titans and the team was based out of Titans Tower in New York, New York City. However, for some unknown reason, the Titans would eventually disband. Year Two: Trigon's Threat Year Three: Reformation After Trigon's defeat, Dick Grayson visited and reconciled with Bruce Wayne and decided to reform the Titans once again. Bruce agreed to fund the new group, even allowing them access to Titans Tower once again, albeit on the condition that Dick's successor as Robin - Jason Todd - join the group to help the latter become a greater hero. Members Current Members Dick Grayson/Robin I *'Name': Dick Grayson *'Activity': 2018 - present *'Role': Co-Founder (first and second incarnation), Leader, Mentor, and Field Agent *'Status': Alive *'Description': Dick Grayson is a circus acrobat who witnessed his parents get killed. Bruce Wayne adopted the boy, and revealed his identity to him as the vigilante, Batman, and subsequently became the latter's partner and sidekick, Robin. At some point, Dick became a founding member of the first incarnation of the Titans before the group disbanded. Rachel Roth *'Name': Rachel Roth *'Activity': 2018 - present *'Role': Co-Founder (second incarnation), Trainee, Empath, and Field Agent *'Status': Alive *'Description': Rachel Roth is the daughter of Trigon and his lover, Angela Azarath. Gar Logan *'Name': Garfield Logan *'Activity': 2018 - present *'Role': Co-Founder (second incarnation), Trainee, Medical Support, Shapeshifter, Tactical Support, and Field Agent *'Status': Alive *'Description': Gar Logan is a Kryptonian and was sent to Earth for unknown reasons. In a possible future, he becomes a respected colleague of Batman and Wonder Woman, a founding member of an unknown but revered group, embraces his destiny as a veteran and experienced hero, and fought and imprisoned Trigon. Jason Todd/Robin II *'Name': Jason Todd *'Activity': 2019 - present *'Role': Trainee *'Status': Alive *'Description': Former Members Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire *'Name': Koriand'r *'Activity': 2018 - 2019 *'Role': Co-Founder (second incarnation) and Field Agent *'Status': Alive *'Description': Relationships Allies *Hank Hall/Hawk *Dawn Granger/Dove *Cliff Steele/Robotman *Larry Trainor/Negative Man *Rita Farr *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Bruce Wayne/Batman Enemies *Niles Caulder/Chief *Trigon **The Organization ***Angela Azarath † ***Adamson † ***Nuclear Family ****Nuclear Dad † ****Nuclear Stepdad † ****Nuclear Mom † ****Nuclear Biff † ****Nuclear Sis † Category:Marvel-DC Unity Articles Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Heroic Organization Category:Superheroes Category:Protectors